The Attraction of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Flower of Paper
Summary: It's the day before Tanabata. Kyon's trying to write a little love poem to celebrate, but the results aren't quite what he expected.


**Suzumiya Haruhi no Miryoku**  
_The Attraction of Suzumiya Haruhi_

Disclaimer: Many thanks to Tanigawa Nagaru-sensei for providing these wonderful characters! (And his writing style!)

July 6. The day before Tanabata. Tenth grade, I might add, in other words, the "normal" Tanabata. Well, as normal as it ever gets around here with that eccentric Haruhi running this place.

I was sitting in the SOS-dan room after school, my leg pulled up with my foot against the table and my notebook resting on said leg.

"Ah, thank you, Asahina-san."

"Of course, Kyon-kun." The busty/adorable maid brings us tea, and I quickly flip a page in my notebook so she won't see what I'm doing.

Even though Asahina-san's tea is worthy of the highest praise I can bestow upon it. It's...it's better than ambrosia, or whatever that stuff is. If making tea were an Olympic sport, Asahina-san would win a gold medal for sure.

"Ah...you praise even my humble cooking skills...I am truly flattered, Kyon-kun."

She answers my internal monologue with a blush and a bow. Koizumi, sitting across from me as usual, compliments Asahina-san's tea by means of a smile.

Anyway...

This is Tanabata, so that's gotta count for something, right? And I'm gonna do something special, even if it's just to one-up that Koizumi. I'd like to call him a "smiling bastard" one of these days. When he's not using his esper powers and what-not (which I wish I had, by the way, but I'm just a normal human) he can be creepy as hell.

As for what I'm doing...well, I've never been that great with words, but I'm trying my hand at a little poetry, to express my love for...you guessed it. I'll admit, I've never really been into all that cheap lovey-dovey crap, which probably explains why I'm not getting anywhere with this.

It'll be either a haiku or a tanka, I haven't decided yet.

(Author's note: Haiku has 5-7-5 syllables, whereas tanka has 5-7-5-7-7 syllables.)

All I know is, it seems fitting, especially since her name has 7 syllables:

A-sa-hi-na Mi-ku-ru

Oh yeah. That'll fill one of the lines nicely. I wish my name had 7 syllables. Just the fate of the boring, I guess. The only one here with a name of 7 syllables is Asahina Mikuru...oh, yeah, and Suzumiya Haruhi.

What the hell?! Where'd _that_ last thought come from?

(Author's note: Another 7-syllable name would be Ko-i-zu-mi I-tsu-ki, though of course Kyon wouldn't pay attention to that. You, however, may use that knowledge any way you see fit.)

Why am I suddenly thinking of that crazy lunatic at a time like this? Without my even noticing it (I think it's called "automatic writing"--I'll ask Nagato-san later) I've scribbled the following lines:

_order and chaos   
Suzumiya Haruhi   
raving lunatic!_

Dammit! This is supposed to be about Asahina-san! Asahina-san!

Focus, Kyon, focus. Think about Asahina-san! Her excellent tea, that lovely maid outfit, the secret MIKURU folder on the computer...

_Haruhi and Kyon   
mismatched beyond description   
those crazy -----------_

Argh! I dragged a pen-stroke through the second half of the final line, I don't _want_ to know what word I would've squeezed in there. Morons? Bastards? Psychos? _Lovers_?

Tea!

_you make the best tea   
Asahina Mikuru   
???_

Crap, this isn't working at all. Which of the moronic Muses convinced me it would be a good idea to try writing poetry? No, better yet, when is some guy going to write a program to automatically create love-love poetry that makes the girls fall over with bliss and glee? If some guy ever writes such a program, I'll personally award him the Loebner Prize, or some such honor.

Hmm...what if I take a look at Koizumi's poetry? I've never actually seen him write poetry, but knowing him, he's bound to be writing something. No, wait, considering who he tends to fixate on, that's probably not a good idea. That'd make him my rival, and/or encourage his come-ons.

(exasperated sigh) I'm normal, and yet I'm not normal...just like Haruhi, and----

"That's it!"

I throw down my pen on the table, snap my notebook shut, and throw it down on the table as well. Invaded by yet _another _Suzumiya-oriented thought...lucky me.

"What are you looking at?"

I shoot a glare at Koizumi, who quickly returns to sipping his tea and staring off into space. Asahina-san recovers from her fright (in my mind: "sorry, Asahina-san") and Nagato-san doesn't bat an eyelash.

Nagato-san, how does all that science-fiction technology stack up with your Integrated Data Thought Entity technology? I didn't ask her that, but I made a mental note to ask her after that bozo lunatic Haruhi dismissed us for the day.

Yeah, she's a lunatic, but she's _my_ lunatic...ah, I mean, she's _our_ lunatic. Was it Kunikida or Taniguchi who said I have a preference for the weird girls? Doesn't matter, I suppose, those two spend so much time together anyway, they might as well just merge into one body and be done with it.

I sure do have a tendency to let my mind wander.

Anyway, I threw my pen and notebook down because I have officially given up on writing poetry. I swear, I can't concentrate when I keep thinking of Haruhi over and over.

Speaking of which, where is that woman?! Life's a lot less boring with her around, though I'll never admit that to her face...


End file.
